An aging Mother
by purehimesama
Summary: Shinigami-sama has been looking at them from the mirror. "My wife's going to die after 2 days right?" He looked at Stein. "Yes, lord death... Hanashi's aging procedure is fast thanks to Medusa's curse"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

A new visitor at age 5, introduction of a mother-child?

S O U L E A T E R S O U L E A T E R S O U L E A T E R S O U L E A T E R S O U L E A T E R

"Shinigami, how have you been?" a childish voice was heard by the one and only lord death.

"I'm all right Hanashi, it's kind of awkward calling me this time of day" Shinigami-sama said as he looked at the entrance of his room. He was waiting for his son, death the kid.

"How's Kid doing?" the voice said with a worried tone. "He still hasn't been cured, but don't worry Hanashi, I'll find a way that his sanzu lines will be complete." Lord death blushed through his black shell.

"I see, Well, that I guess It's time to visit him" The Death god froze and thought _'this is bad'_ he sighs and said to the child. "you know you're always welcome here" he said.

"I know, ja ne, Shi" The child hang up, Lord death called all the teachers and maintenance to his room for a meeting.

S O U L E A T E R S O U L E A T E R S O U L E A T E R S O U L E A T E R S O U L E A T E R

"Sid, Why is the place so symmetrical? And why do we have to have same uniforms." soul raised his hand as he asked the question. He noticed that the whole DWMA was in symmetry. The uniform was completely symmetrical, black and white a perfect match

"that's none of your business!" Sid rudely said, all he did was continue to make the classroom **perfect.**

"I wonder what will, Kid say about this" Soul mumbled to himself. It seems like he was very annoyed in class.

*roll… *roll... *roll…

Stein entered the room with his dramatic office chair. He stumbled on the floor and looked at his students; he stood up and announced the visitor.

"alright everyone, today is a very special day, we want you all to know that since you are studying in DWMA you are also using lord death's name, please do not embarrass yourselves to our visitor." Franken Stein announced.

"I'm sorry I'm late, teacher, I just came across the hall and saw-" Death the kid was super stun. "Wow, this is amazing, are you all doing symmetry for me?" Death the kid looked at the classroom. "Everything is perfect!" Kid.

"is it Kid's appreciation day?" Death the kid smiled and smiled with excitement.

"Kid, please go back to your seat" Death the kid looked at the person at his back and saw his father. He did what he was told and sat with Liz and Patty.

"Lord Death!" the students bowed to their headmaster.

"sid thank you for organizing this" The childish voice followed, a child about 3 feet looked at the Shinigami and stretched her arms. The Death god carried the child and looked at the students with her amber eyes.

"I want you all to meet, Hanashi Shimekami "Every student was student. "did he just said—" Maka was cut off by Tsubaki who said "Shi" (death) and death the kid who panicked "MEKAMI!" (Goddess) he stumbled down dramatically.

"haha?" (Honorable mother) Death the kid panicked the second time.

"you're kidding, right? That can't be kid's mom, she's just a child!" Liz was surprised to see the child.

"I wonder how lord Death banged the child." Soul Eater Evans asked to Maka, everyone heard what the perverted student said. Everyone froze and it was completely in a dead aura.

"My, my, what a pervert we have here, Shi!" The child jumped from the death god's arms and landed on the floor, she giggled for a while then glared at Soul.

"Maka.. CHOP!" Maka used yet another book to discipline soul. "I'm sorry, Shimekami-sama" Maka apologized and bowed to the child. "Don't worry, many people ask those kinds of questions but they sometimes end up being dead" The child laughed and giggled.

"Kid! Stand up you worthless unsymmetrical garbage!" The child went to kid seats and saw him lying under his table like a dead man.

"Please don't touch me, mother" Death the kid said through his mind.

"I said, let's go!" the Child pulled the unsymmetrical child from his seat and dragged him at in front.

"Stein, my son will be absent for this day only without his weapons!" The child said to stein with the death god following them. Stein just nodded.

"I'm going to paint that other side of your head so that it will be symmetrical!" The child shouted.

"I think Kid got his disorder through his mom" Tsubaki said with the girls nodding.

B L A C K S T A R B L A C K S T A R B L A C K S T A R B L A C K S T A R B L A C K S T A R

"Tsubaki, where the hell are you when I need you the most achoo" Black star was all day in bed no one to challenge and to shout due to his illness.

"achooo! Achooo!"

D E A T H T H E K I D D E A T H T H E K I D D E A T H T H E K I D D E A T H T H E K I D D E A T H T H E K I D

"Kid... Where are you?" Hanashi sang those words.

"Come out... Come out where ever you are!" Hanashi said, she was carrying a white spray paint and a white paint brush so that her son's hair would be symmetrical.

"NO!" death the kid started to run and in each room he would go, it was unsymmetrical. So, his nose started to bleed.

" Left. Right. Left. Right. It's totally messed up! Symmetry is very important. NO! This is a trap the only safest place is the *gulp* master bedroom" Kid slowly tipped toed to the room, and so silence was in the Shinigami Manor. "It's so dark in here I can't see!" Death the kid complained.

"Kid…" he heard voices. "Kid" the voices continued. "Kid..." "SHUT UP ALREADY!" Kid fainted.

"Perfect!" his child mother dragged him to a chair and tied him up.

"pssit..psssit" Kid could hear a spraying paint on his head. "There all done!" Hanashi finished painting his head symmetrical.

"!"

Next chapter:

A visitor at age 13, introduction of a mother-child-teenager?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A visitor at age 13, introduction of a mother-child-teenager?

S O U L E A T E R S O U L E A T E R S O U L E A T E R S O U L E A T E R S O U L E A T E R

Maka walks around the campus looking for soul. "Damn it, where are you soul? Stein-sensei will kill us" She thought.

"Maka, I saw this little kid fighting with a kishin" Soul said as he pulls the kid.

"Wow... your eyes are extremely cute. She looked at her amber looking eyes.

"Albarn-san, thank you" the child spoke with a very familiar voice.

"Wait... That voice?" Maka smirked at the child.

" Shimegami-sama?" Soul and Maka said together as they examined the 13 year old child. "Yes?" the two was shocked.

"No way? It's only been 24 hrs? How did you become a 13 year old?" Maka asked her.

"I don't know ask my husband" She said.

"Maka, soul" Patty yelled. As death the kid's team walks towards them.

"Who's that child?" Patty asked as she saw the 13 year old pre-teen. "Kid, I think you should run" Liz suggested.

"Why did you take the paint of, Kid?" Kid froze as he looked at her mother glared.

"Mommy?" he said. Hanashi walks to him and Kid runs and now the running begins.

"NO! no more paint I beg you! It's unclean!" Kid shouted.

"Shut up you unsymmetrical child!" the 13 year old shouted.

**Death's room**

Shinigami-sama has been looking at them from the mirror. "My wife's going to die after 2 days right?" He looked at Stein. "Yes, lord death... Hanashi's aging procedure is fast thanks to Medusa's curse"

**Chapter end**

**Sorry if its so short I'mma bc person**

**Next Chapter: Stop flirting with my wife spirit **


End file.
